


Backseat of the Impala

by Missyswife37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: Fic prompt:new school - 16yr Sam is at a party & getting flack from jerky high schoolers about being a virgin. Big brother Dean (no one know who he is) swoops in & shows them Sam is definitely taken care of. "C'mon, baby boy. My backseat has missed you..."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Backseat of the Impala

Sam had begged to go on this trip for four months. Dad and Dean finally agreed to let him.

Right after graduation, the senior trip was to a lame bowling alley. Sam figured it would get him out of the house and away from fighting with dad.

Only problem, Ashton was there. He was shorter than Sam, at least 5’9, and thought he was the toughest and handsomest guy in the whole school. He was also the biggest bully.

Sam hadn’t even been there for thirty minutes before Ashton started calling him a pussy and pushing his friends around.

Cindy McAllister, the prettiest cheerleader in their class, decided to be on Sam’s team for the big bowl off. Ashton wasn’t having it, since Cindy was his girlfriend.

“Really, Cindy? On the pussy’s team?” laughed Ashton as he pulled her away.

She mouthed ‘Sorry’ to Sam, flushed.

“Stay the fuck away from her, lame ass.”

After an hour of losing at bowling and taking more shit from the asshole, Sam decided to call Dean. Close to tears, he begged, “De, can you come get me?”

“What, you can’t handle a little bowling, Sammy?” chided Dean.

“Ashton’s here,” was all Sam had to say.

Dean knew all about the little douchebag that tormented his little brother for the last six months, it’s a good thing Sam is graduated and they could leave this town, never seeing the little prick ever again. Sam had asked his big brother to leave it and let him deal with it.

“What he do? Did he touch you? Sammy?”

“Naw. Just talking shit. I just don’t want it to come to that though.”

“I’ll be there in five. He better not touch you!”

“Thanks, De.”

Sam snapped his phone shut and pocketed it when Ashton and his three buddies walked up to him, cornering him into the wall.

“Who you talking to, your daddy?” they all laughed.

Sam just stood there with his lips in a tight line, his brows turned in. If they ever met his dad, they wouldn’t live to say another word about him. Then again, Dean might just gank them on sight. Bullies, monsters. Tomato, tomahto, to his big brother.

“It sure wasn’t your girlfriend. You’re too lame for a girl to look at you,” laughed Aston, his friends following his lead. “Hell, you wouldn’t know what to do with a girl, virgin.”

Sam shook his head in dismay when he looked across the room toward the door, hoping Dean would enter.

“You have been nothing but an insect ever since you came here. You know what happens to bugs? They get squished,” chuckled the asshat. “No girl in their right mind would want to go out with you.”

“That’s a good thing, cause he’s Mine,” said a gravelly voice behind Ashton and his goons.

There he stood. All six-foot-one, blond, bowlegged, blazing green eyes and strong arms crossed against his chest, glaring at the four of the bullies. “Ready to go, Baby boy? My backseat’s been missin’ you.” whiskey sweet voice directed at Sam, making the younger’s knees weak.

A small smirk graced Sam’s face. “Hi, De.” He patted Ashton on the back. “Maybe I’ll see you in court someday, Ashton.”

Ashton stood there glued to the floor, mouth hanging wide open, until Sam had touched him. “Don’t fucking touch me, Fag!”

“What did you just say?” growled Dean through his teeth, getting up into the punk’s face. His arms now uncrossed and hanging by his sides, hands in fists.

“I called him a...” before he could finish that sentence, a sharp pain bloomed across his face. He ended up on the floor from the force of the blow. He looked up expecting to see the man before him, instead it was Sam, fist bloody from Ashton’s nose.

“You ready now, baby?" smirked Dean.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for six months,” chuckled Sam through his blush as he stepped over the body of his bully.

Dean threw his arm over Sam's shoulder and kissed his forehead. “That’s my boy.”

Fin


End file.
